beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurélie Anna de LaRousse
History The de LaRousse family is fractured - to say the least - it all began as a chain reaction when a petty feud erupted splitting the family forever. Wizard blood, and many a tear was shed on this sad day. It all started when one of the de LaRousse boys, married a Muggle-born woman. It defiled the family name, and threw the de LaRousse philosophy - Survivre et réussir - off. From then on the name was mocked, generations of de LaRousse children would bow their heads in shame. With such a reputation, women shied away, but not the reckless Elise, a woman of sub standard upbringing. She had three children with the man, triplet girls - Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée. At the crack of dawn the cries of three heavenly angels were surging throughout a quaint little town. Smiles lit upon the faces of family members as the three little bébés cried and cooed. Though a great story of birth, darkness soon raged. The once happy family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities. Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the news was told. The family would split up, divided by pride. When Elise heard of the besmirched family history she fled with the youngest two girls. Adrienne and Aimée went, without choice, with their mother and Aurélie was left with her father. Growing up without her sisters and only her father for company, Aurélie grew headstrong, as a true de LaRousse does, she learned to take matters into her own hands more ften. Her father ignored any complaints, far too smitten with his daughter. Adrienne softened after roughing it with her mother and was the easiest to break. When their mother yelled, she ran crying to her room. Aimée was forever hidden somewhere with a book, content as a can be and quite as a mouse. When the girls received their letters, they all gained some of their father's money, to show he still cared for them and the rest is history. Personality Aurèlie is a very headstrong and stubborn girl. She's especially loyal and intensely passionate, a common trait she shares with her sister, Aimèe. Borne with a gift of cunningness, she using it to her full advantage, manipulating others who are rather harmful to herself or others. She fills most of her days with painting landscapes or doodling on a piece of parchment. Her mind always races with ideas to prank her sisters ever since she reunited with them at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Unlike Aimèe, she prefers to spend her hours filling a piece of parchment with the words of an enriching story instead of picking up books and flipping page to page, engrossing herself in the dull storyline. Appearance Part Veela, she has a some-what seductive look and grace. Brown locks cascade down her back and the tips are bleached blonde, giving her the ombre effect. While her brown eyes twinkle in the sun light, her silky complexion glows. She enjoys modern fashion, settling for the latest trends and looks. She is the oldest of all three sisters, giving her a more mature look. 8f384fd48b410ae4bf5cc8bca9feaaf3.jpeg Christa+B+Allen+2011+Summer+TCA+Tour+Day+12+K9GW5gnnTxRl.jpg Christa+B+Allen+Marni+H+Collection+Launch+oJDW_QDxM8ol.jpg U947HAIJ_christa-b-allen-milkmaid-braids-467.jpg Category:De LaRousse Family Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Female Category:June Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:TheLittleRabbit's Characters Category:Fifth Years Category:Part-Veela